1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to a horizontal plug connector, a horizontal receptacle connector and an assembly of the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the power function and the signal function are constructed in an electrical connector, but this electrical connector is usually low and hybrid. This electrical connector occupies the small height space, but occupies too much edge space of a circuit board along a length direction thereof. Because the edge space of the circuit board is limited, other electrical connectors can not be further mounted on the edge of the circuit board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075 discloses an electrical connector, in which a power module and a signal module are arranged side by side. Further, the power module has a large width size. So, the low type hybrid electric connector can only be suitable for an electrical device, which need a small height, and unsuitable for an electrical equipment, which need add other components onto the edge of the circuit board.
Hence, it is needed to provide a new connector, which can provide the power transmission function and the signal transmission function, has an optimized structure, and integrates the power module and the signal module together by a new mode, for satisfying the different requirements of the electrical equipments.